Zutara Week
by Bunzilla894
Summary: FOR ZUTARA WEEK! READ & REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE! KBYE
1. Chapter 1:Family

ZUTARA WEEK!

DAY 1: FAMILY

Zuko Pov

One word CHRISTMAS...Believe me I love it as much as the next person, but there is just something about it that makes me want to rip my hair out. Maybe it's the fact that Katara over spends on presents for the children, or maybe it is the giant feast my uncle plans ever year.

The night before, Katara and I sneak down to the grand family room together, to put out the presents for the children. Of course its like one in the morning and I would really like to be in bed. In the morning we are awaken by the violent shaking of our bed. All four of our children have decided that jumping on the bed is the best way to wake us up.

"DAD MOM WAKE UP!" Our oldest son shouts at us. Katara gives them a warm motherly smile before giving each a kiss on the forehead. She stands to pull on her robe, and leaves me to the children.

"WAKE UP DADDY, I WANT TO OPEN MY PRESENTS" our youngest son yells at me. Pulling a pillow over my head I try to ride out the shaking of my bed.

"Kya, Ursa come on lets go put on your Christmas dresses before we open your presents." Katara calls to our twin daughters. "Zuko get your butt out of that bed and help your sons get dressed. We have to be ready before the family gets here.

FAMILY, thats what it was that bothered me about Christmas. Every year, the entire team avatar plus their off spring pile into our palace and stayed until after new years.

"Come on dad" both of my boys Iroh and Hakoda yell grabbing my arms and pulling.

"Alright lets get this over with." I say following them to their bed room.

Of course in no time, Sokka and Suki are here with their five little ones, I still don't understand how they have a set of twins and a set of triplets that are all girls. Plus Sokka still has a full head of hair. Aang arrives soon after with Toph who carries in their two children a boy and a girl, both air benders. The family is all here and all I can this of is throwing back some eggnog.

When the family room is covered with wrapping paper, and small children playing with their newly opened toys, Uncle calls dinner and it's a mad dash for a seat.

"FAMILY" I yell at Katara later that night, she just shakes her head and laughs as I pull my hair out. "NEXT YEAR WE ARE HAVING CHRISTMAS AT YOUR BROTHERS HOUSE."

"Zuko don't you like seeing all of the children and hanging out with the old gang" She said smiling

"Believe me Katara I do, but I can only take so much. Your brother almost ate us out of house and home, and all the yelling and screaming."

"The children are young Zuko of course they are going to scream and yell." She says trying to reason with me.

"I was talking about Toph yelling at Aang or Suki yelling at Sokka" I corrected her

"That's what you get with family, Zuko" She said smiling, "I bet none of your Christmas's were like this with your father."

"You got that right" I said falling on to the bed beside her.

"But there is one thing you have to love about Christmas" She whispered in my ear seductively.

"And what is that" I asked smiling

"The presents" She said smiling

"Oh and what did you get me this year?" I asked

"Well I did not get you anything, Sokka and Suki took the children to their house for the weekend, we are all alone." She said sucking under my scarred ear.

"God I love family" I yelled pulling her down and it really was a Merry Christmas, thanks to certain members of my family.

~~ZUTARA WEEK, AND LOOK CHRISTMAS IN JULY YEAH! THIS IS MY FIRST TIME PARTICIPATING IN ZUTARA WEEK SOOOO, LET ME KNOW HOW IT IS!


	2. Chapter 2:Change

ZUTARA WEEK! :D :D

DAY 2: CHANGES

Zuko Pov

My life has to be one big on going change. Never did I realize until this moment that many changes had occurred in my life. I know I sound like Uncle when I say that each change has taught me something. The first major change in my young life was when dear little Azula graced the world with her presence. I was more than ready to be a loving older brother, if loving older brother meant ignoring the pain in the ass than yes.

Katara Pov

Changes happen anytime and any place, some are good and some are just a kick in the ass. Mom's death was one change that hurt more than any would know. I thought I was ready to handle any type of big change, but that was a low blow. That change has to stay with me forever, and the pain though it may fade some, will never fully go away.

Zuko POV

My Mother's disappearance was horrible to endure as a small child, and in the fire nation we are taught to hide our emotions to show strength. Hiding my emotions was not the right thing to do, it changed me and not for the better. When I spoke out in that war meeting it was then that all the emotions that I had kept bottled up came out. As punishment I received the great change, that was emotional, mental, and physical.

My scar is a change that is permanent, the pain has subsided but the mark is always there. Painted over my face as a sign of betrayal. I believed it to be the mark of the banished prince cursed to chase the avatar forever. Now I realize it is the symbol of all the pain my nation is in whilst in this war. It shows that I was punished for believing in a better way.

Katara Pov

A great change in my life happened when I met Aang. How was I to know that I would rescue him from the ice berg that day? Nor did I expect to join him on a voyage around the world. Of course being chased by a hot headed fire prince had its kicks as well. That change was exciting and mastering water bending was something that made the trip all the more worth it.

I have not had many changes occur in my life but the one that makes me smile every time was when Zuko joined our group. He had finally seen the light, finally seen the wrong his nation was doing. I hated him for the betrayal he made me feel, but I also felt something spark inside me that I had only felt back in Ba Sing Sei.

Zuko Pov

Being accepted into team avatar was like a silver lining, you know what I have to stop sounding like uncle. What I meant was it was an important change in my life. I know I deserved the hateful glares and rude comments I received from Katara. The greatest change came when she forgave me, and that moment I felt something warm up inside me.

Winning the war and becoming fire lord was a great change that made me happier than I ever thought, but another change made me even happier.

The day after my coronation Katara came to me with tears slipping down her face slowly as she looked into my eyes.

"I was wrong" She whispered so softly I barely heard it.

"What do you mean?"

"I kissed Aang, and I thought we would have a giant spark or something...but it was nothing, I felt like I was kissing my brother" Even as gross as that sounded I just wanted to know where her words were coming from, "Than I realized I wasn't in love with Aang, I love someone else, but he has someone else to love besides me."

"Do I know this guy?" I said at the time all I was thinking was please be me, please be me. I knew I was with Mai, but the only reason I had for being with her was Katara was with Aang. I fell for that blue eyed water monster in Ba Sing Sei and I never realized it until Azula threw the lightning bolt at her.

"I guess you do..."

"Well tell me who it is" I said wishing to hear her say me

"Okay, Iloveyou"

"What?"

"I said I...love you" She said quickly

"Excuse me" I said pretending not to hear her

"I LOVE YOU, YOU HOTHEADED, SPOILED, ANGRY..."She growled at me, but I lifted her in the air and kissed her before she could finish. Pulling away I allowed her to finish her statement, "sexy, loving, protective pain in the ass."

"I love you too my little water bender" I said kissing her again.

"What about Mai?" She said when she caught her breath again.

"I was only with her because I thought you did not love me, I knew she loved me so maybe I could eventually be happy with her, but that was never true. I only care about you"

KATARA POV

Now three years, a giant wedding, and three months later I have been given a change that is sure to affect both of our lives.

Pushing through the giant doors that lead to Zuko's private office, he snaps his head up at the intrusion and I just smirk at him.

"I, Fire lady Katara, request an audience with the fire lord" I say formally

"Granted, now get that cute ass over here and kiss me" He said with a smile.

Sitting on his lap I lean in to kiss him, when I feel myself needing air I pull away.

"Now what is it you need?" He askes smiling at me, his smile makes me melt like butter every time.

" Well you know the food poisoning I have had lately." when he nods I continue, "Well I went to the healers and they told me something that may change our lives"

"What is it?" He said smiling bigger

"Zuko, I'm PREGNANT!" I shout with excitement

"I'm going to be a father? I'm going to be a father!" He says lifting me in the air and spinning me until we topple to the floor dizzy. "You know love, this kind of change I can live with"

"So can I sweetie, so can I" I say patting my stomach, maybe change isn't that bad after all

~~AND THAT IS CHANGE...REVIEWS N LONG LIVE ZUTARA! I MEAN IT ZUTARA WILL NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER...EVER DIE! KBYE! 3


	3. Chapter 3: Pain

ZUTARA WEEK!

DAY 3: PAIN

Katara Pov

Pain! HA! Royal Pain was more like it. That is what I thought ever time I saw that arrogant son of a bitch walk around our camp site. Ever since he joined the group he acts like everything he has done in the past was forgotten, but hell I am more than happy to remind him of what he put us through. He eats with us, sleeps with us, lives amongst us and no one realizes what a huge pain he is. One he is a fire bender, two he is the prince of the fire nations, and three his hot ass body makes my mouth water ever time I look at him shirtless...wait forgot I thought that.

_You know you like seeing him shirtless! _A voice in the back of my head said, that voice sounded a lot like Toph

Who the hell are you?

_I'm your conscience dumb ass, and I know exactly how you feel about a certain fire prince._

So what, you know how much of a pain in the ass he is

_LIAR, thats not what you thought of him last night when he helped you with the dishes._

All I thought of him then was that he was a pain for getting in my way, while I tried to finish cleaning up.

_Oh so that's why you blushed every time you two bumped hands_

No that was just the heat from his body, fire nation guys are hotter than most

_So you admit you think he is hotter than most guys_

Wait your twisting my words

_We both know I am not, you like mr. fire prince over there and your to afraid to do anything about it_

Afraid, I'll show you afraid.

"HEY ZUKO!" I yelled not realizing what I was doing, he came jogging over (Shirtless and his muscles glistening from him sweating)

"What do you need Kat..." I cut him off crushing my lips to his, did not take long for him to snap out of what ever shock he was in. He kissed back with so much fire I was afraid he would burn my mouth.

"How's that for afraid" I whispered under my breath, after I pulled out of that steamy kiss.

"Did you say something?" He asked trying to catch his breath

"No, I just said how's that for a maid...en like me?" I said covering up my previous statement.

"Katara there is something I have been meaning to tell you" He said rubbing the back of his neck his good cheek blushing the color of his scar.

"Yeah what is it Zuko" I said tilting my head

"I kinda...shorta...think you aren't as big a pain as every one thinks" He said finally

"You know sparky, I'm kinda thinking the same." I said putting my arms around his neck to pull him in for another kiss...And that is how that sorry pain in the ass got me to fall in love with him!

~~PAIN LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! REVIEWS! I THINK THIS ONE IS MY FAVORITE SO FAR AND IT ONLY TOOK ME ALL DAY TO COME UP WITH! LOL ZUTARA FOREVER! LOVE LOTS!


End file.
